Unwinding Roads of the Pokemon World
by MedievalWriter
Summary: Amy, a 15 year old girl, decided to start her own adventure with a friend she captured before her journey started. At the right age and at the right time, she was allowed...Now she will roam around the Pokemon World just as Ash and friends did...find out
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any parts of it. _**

**A START OF A JOURNEY**

On a bright afternoon, where the wind would blow warm breeze of air, and clouds travelling over the rising sun over at the horizon, Amy's mom couldn't have found a better time to ask her daughter for a favor. Like always, she was asked to get her medicine across town to cure her painful leg. Amy wouldn't say no because then she gets to meet her friend again, a Feebas, who resides in a lake two miles away from their house. Every morning, around the same time as it was today, she would groom her friend in hopes to making it the 'prettiest Feebas in the world' as she would say.

After she took the medicine from across town, she came back to the lake to check up on her friend Feebas.

"Look what I got you today!" She said merrily as she grabbed the item out of the brown bag. Feebas looked puzzled as it swam towards her.

"It's a Blue Scarf!" she said. "Why, it would make you look more elegant than ever!"

So she quickly tied it around Feebas' body. Her friend has never been happier, getting a gift from a friend of hers.

The sun was rising fast so she needed to take the medicine home. She bid farewell to her friend but as she got up from the grass, she heard a Spearow from one of the trees behind her. As she looked back, the Spearow flew closer and closer towards her, being chased by three Fearows. Without looking direction where it was going, it rammed through Amy, dropping her into the lake.

She cried for help but those words drowned as she descends to the bottom of the water.

Feebas, turned around to try and save her friend but then, just as always, the Seaking that bullies him appeared from the midst of the water and charged right at the weak Feebas.

It tried so hard to keep on swimming but Seaking wouldn't let him through.

Feebas grew angrier and angrier and charged right at Seaking, hitting its weak spot but that did barely damage. More enraged than ever, it began using Horn Attack. Feebas ignored it and began to swim, thinking that it could still make it to save her friend. Flashbacks of Amy saving him from a Goldeen, the same Seaking that the bully evolved into. He knew he couldn't make it, but he tried hard. Soon, it's body began to extend and he could swim like a seasnake to its surprise. With its new tail, he swimmed faster than he ever swam and grabbed Amy by his tail before she lost consciousness. Amy managed to awaken to see a Milotic before her eyes.

"A Blue Scarf…Feebas… you evolved!" She cried joyfully. Milotic smiled as well.

Out of the water, the raging Seaking raced towards Milotic, resting at the side of the lake.

"Huh?" Amy looked towards her side, only to see a Seaking about to charge at her friend.

Milotic was hit right on the spot, but quickly, he used Recover. Milotic rose from the water and used Twister, trapping Seaking in a swirling vortex of sharp wind, damaging Seaking greatly. Milotic sent Seaking away with a whip of its tail, watching it fall back to the water.

On the next day, Amy asked her mother if she could start her own adventure filled journey, to discover more of their world and to capture Pokemon.

"Mother, I just turned 15 two weeks ago. I am sure I can take care of myself."

"You know, ever since I was young, I always wanted to go on a journey myself," she told her. "I know that one day you will ask me to go on your own journey too, so I packed everything you needed."

Her mother bought her things she needed already as a gift for her 15th birthday, waiting for Amy to let her know if it's time.

Potions, Held Items for Pokemon, Berries and Food were given to her.

"Oh, here's money, try to save if possible, alright?"

Her mother packed her belongings and without further ado, she walked out of the door. Confident and scared at the same time.

"Amy!" her mother yelled out from the door. "You forgot your Pokeballs!"

Amy walked back to retrieve the items she left and her mom said in a low voice, "Here you have 5 Pokeballs, buy some at the store if ever need more."

She hugged her mother and left.

As she continued to pursue her dream, to roam the world, she stopped by to say goodbye to a friend of hers. She called out Milotic's name and quickly the Tender Pokemon rose from the blue.

She said goodbye and went on but Milotic kept following her from the side of the lake, constantly look back at Amy, tying to catch her attention. In and out of the water and finally, Amy noticed Milotic was following her so she approached her again from the distance.

"I see, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

With glee Milotic nodded.

"That means I have to capture you, let me see…um… here, an Ultra ball, I only have two of these but for you, I'll use it,"

Amy threw the Ultra Ball at Milotic, watching carefully if she stayed inside, soon the glowing light stopped.

"Yay, my first Pokemon!" she jumped in happiness. Amy grabbed the Pokeball from the grass and placed it in her pocket.

"My journey starts here!" she said to her self and ran to the orange setting sun.

**To be CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any parts of it**_

**HYPNOTIC,ROBOTIC, ELECTRIC!**

"Oh man, my legs hurt from walking and I am lost!" She festered, wandering in a dark, gloomy forest.

"I think I saw red eyes staring at me," she said to herself.

Dark forests like these attract villainous pokemons from all over the world. Bewitching smell would waft once in a while luring travelers but due to Amy's fatigue and fear of _being_ in a dark place alone rendered the aroma useless to lure her away.

She continued to walk aimlessly towards…nowhere.

"The next time something or someone scares me, I'm throwing a Pokeball!" she yelled.

Then the bush began to move next to her. Thinking that her voice could have attracted some pokemon's attention, she prepared a pokeball. A black featherly line appeared from the top of the bush and WHAM!

Amy tossed the ball right at the creature.

"Oh, ow…my head!" a boy groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a Pokemon, I didn't know." She apologized but the boy simply scratched his head.

"It's okay, I'm Don." He said as he let his hand out for a handshake.

"Amy," she replied back, formally shaking the boy's hand.

"What brings you here, usually trainers to train their pokemons here," He explained.

"I wasn't. I was just trying to get to another town and just happened…to…get lost here."

"Have no fear, I have a map! And I happen to have three extra ones!" He said.

He grabbed one for Amy and one for himself. The brownish tan colored map unfolded in Amy's hands for her to see.

"Let's see, 1 mile straight, turn left and turn right at the forkroad. Left if you want to go to this town," he pointed. "And turn right if you want to visit this town."

"Don, I can never thank you enough. I have to hurry before sunset so I can have a place to stay."

"Why don't ya—," Suddenly Amy interrupted him.

"Bye!" She bid as she ran.

"Well, um… see ya around then, Amy." He whispered under his breath.

Amy ran as quick as possible to get out of the forest, not looking where she was going and ran into a strange rock.

"Ow, hey! Wait, I didn't see this rock here while I was running? When did this show up?"

Nose..Nosepass!

"What kind of a pokemon is this? Mother never told me of this one!" she muttered loudly.

The eyes of the pokemon widened as if enraged.

"I think it's a Rock type! I know its weakness then," Amy said as she readily grabbed her pokeball.

"Go my friend! Help me out!" She threw the pokeball to the air and a slender yet graceful pokemon appeared.

"Milotic, attack it with Water Gun!"

Nosepass…

Nosepass quickly used Harden to prevent further damage.

Nose…PASS! shouted the angry nosepass as it used Thunder Wave towards Milotic.

"Milotic! Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Milotic used Refresh to cure his status then quickly, it used Water Gun again to fire at Nosepass but then Nosepass stood still and used Rock Slide to block the water attack.

"This thing can use electric attacks and use rock slide? I must have this pokemon!" Amy said to herself.

"Milotic, use Water Gun and aim on Nosepass' head!" She instructed.

Milotic did so by summoning a twister of water and aimed right on nosepass' head but nosepass used rock slide again to defend itself…only the rocks _landed _on Nosepass.

Nosepass flinched from all the rocks that it dropped on itself.

"Hahahaha! Now Milotic, attack Water Gun straight at Nosepass!" She instructed again.

Milotic blasted Water Gun on Nosepass, causing it to faint. Amy threw a Pokeball at Nosepass and waited again, reminiscing to the time where she was waiting for Milotic to go inside the ball. Atlas! The ball closed and Amy captured a Nosepass.

Worried about Nosepass' health and Milotic's, she hurried to the Pokemon Center to heal them, just a turn away!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
